Demacia's Fall and What Followed
by jebinnam
Summary: What would happen if the Institute of War fell? This is my own opinion, and it might not be what you expect. It starts with what the blind man sees.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction. It is NOT all about LeexSona. You'll see. Please give me reviews, tell me what you think. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I was walking through the koi garden with Sona, when I saw it. Her voice was drifting through my head, like a fall leaf in Autumn, its tips brushing my mind, as she described a koi for me. She compared it to a violin's high sweet melody, its tail's swaying back and forth like the smooth rise and fall of the violin's legato. Her etwahl accompanied her soft voice—"

"Lee! What did you see?"

Lee Sin was broken from his reverie by the voice of the summoner across from him. He harrumphed before again being swept up into a memory.

"I suddenly felt as if I was lifted from the ground by hands I could not feel, and a white line burst across my vision. It was the first thing I had seen in 10 years, since my demonstration. The line widened and then reached all around me. Soon I was surrounded by fields of yellow, a sky of perfect blue, and distant trees of green. And the Sun was bright was hurting my eyes."

Here Lee paused, as he reached his hand to his face and brushed it across his aged red blindfold. His voice picked up again, starting off as awestruck as before.

"I was in a wheat field. The wheat was golden, with a road running through it, and a fence on one side. Suddenly, a glow arose… and I saw a fire in the trees behind the fence. The fire let off a bad feeling. It suddenly flew over the fence as if controlled by Brand's magic. It ripped across the field, and burned half of every stalk. It smelled of blood, and its smoke drowned out the sky and sun. But then I looked, and the fire passed as fast as it had come. I was now in a field of black stalks. The smell of blood still hung, but before me, I saw the stalks slowly turn golden again, as they regrew to their full stature. And a few I had saved as soon as I saw the fire come into the field. I placed them back into the ground in front of me, and they immediately took root. And the pall of the smoke passed away, as well as the smell of blood. And I am almost certain that there was double the amount of wheat than before… but I am not sure."

The summoner looked up from his writing, and paused a second before asking, "Is that all?"

Lee sighed, and then said, "Yes, that was all. I was back in the garden, Sona describing the water lilies to me. She almost made me forget what I had seen."

He chuckled to himself. The summoner allowed him his moment before standing up and shuffling his recordings together. The paper clacked as it hit the desk, and then the summoner said something Lee had a feeling he would remember with sadness.

"Thank you. I am going to take this to the archives, and it will be looked into before the day is over."

And that was the last Lee ever heard about his vision from the League.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be clear to anyone who reviews, I wrote the first three chapters before submitting them, so if you write a review on the first on how the second should be, etc... erm... its a bit late for that... =/**

* * *

Twitch panted, running as fast as he could. His thin legs were beginning to wobble. He couldn't shake the accursed monk no matter how far he ran. And his invisibility didn't work on the blind man, who simply listened or forced sonic waves with his palms, allowing him to track Twitch all the way down the river, from the Top Lane to the Bottom Lane. He finally came up with a ruse: he ran into a bush, pressed himself against a wall, and remained silent. Thankfully, the run through the water had cleaned off most of Twitch's stench.

Lee ran into the bush, then stopped. Twitch held his breath, hoping the monk couldn't sense fear. Lee stayed in the bush, turning from side to side, his legs spread in his common posture. The rat's lungs began to burn, when suddenly his ears picked up the sound of a song on the air. Lee heard it too, and a smile broached his lips.

Twitch soon saw the source of the tune: a young woman in blue robes came around the bend of the river, and she seemed to float above the waters, which only let out the lightest ripples from where her hem brushed the calm waters. Lee left the bush to meet her.

Twitch almost let out a sigh of relief, before realized how fatal such a mistake would be. Lee on his own was a master of the swift death, but the maven could tear one's soul to shreds with only a song. And everyone knew the attraction between them. Lee would be extra dangerous with his beloved musician nearby.

The sewer rat hoped they would move on, but instead they began to talk, ankle deep in the river.

"So how are you, Sona?" Lee asked, his normal posture forgotten as he stood relaxed before her.

Sona was silent on the other end, or so it seemed. Sona was probably saying something to Lee, but only Lee could hear it. Twitch could only guess as to how Lee could hear her, seeing as when Twitch and Sona were in the match together, all she did was play for him. But for a lonely rat, that was all he really wanted.

Lee continued his one-sided conversation as Twitch half-listened, the other half of him wistfully dreaming of a female sewer rat joining the League.

"No, they have not. I do not expect them to, since they are more interested in the Void than a blind man's daydreams."

A melody of sharps and low notes brought Twitch back to reality. The notes seemed to cause irritation and confusion in him. The emotion came from Sona, who seemed to be reacting strongly to Lee's news. He began to wonder what these daydreams are. Sona's brilliant blue eyes were shadowed by a frown, while Lee was nodding his head and chuckling.

"I am sure it is a vision. But it may not be that significant… Sona, it may not even happen until years later. We will just have to wait and…"

Twitch brushed away an annoying gnat, and then looked up to see Lee frozen, his mouth half-open. He seemed asleep, but his large arms were locked beside him. Twitch wondered if Lee had discovered the eavesdropper. He tensed himself, ready to flash if need be. He nearly dropped his crossbow when Lee's head suddenly drooped. Lee went into a crouch, Sona lowering herself beside him, concern stamped upon her features. Even Twitch was worried, although that was mainly the effect Sona's song of drooping tones and sad soft notes.

Suddenly, Lee began to softly intone, just loud enough for Twitch's sharp rat ears to hear.

"One shall win by strength, the other shall win by heart.

The strongest will lose to the weak, and the executioner to a child.

The deceiver will lose to honesty, the emotionless to kindness.

Hope lies for those who fight, hope found for those with heart."

The poor rat had no idea what was going on. He watched, mystified, as Sona took her hands off of her instrument and placed them on either side of the blind man's face. They faced each other, Sona's eyes piercing the red rag, an eerie silence holding Twitch's breathe. Finally, Lee smiled, and Sona's hand dropped to cross on her etwahl, one palm on the other. Lee broke the silence.

"I love you."

Her eyes returned his love, Twitch knew. She leaned forward to kiss him, but Lee stopped her with a hand raised.

"Not yet, my heart, not with that rat watching."

Twitch's heart skipped. Lee turned around, directly facing the bush. With a flourish of his palm, Twitch felt a soft brush of sound hit him, his ears flitting at the disturbance. He knew his piece of their moment had ended. Lee came flying at him, foot first, his heel knocking stars into his head, and ending his killing spree.


End file.
